Organizations with high volumes of data have long sought to maximize data storage performance while minimizing the cost of storage. Because of this, some organizations have turned to thin-provisioning solutions in an effort to efficiently utilize available storage space. Thin-provisioning solutions may allocate storage space from a common pool to computing systems as needed, which may help prevent storage space from going to waste.
Unfortunately, some operations within conventional thin provisioning solutions may degrade system performance. For example, when a volume is deleted from a thin-provisioned disk, reclaiming the storage space previously allocated to the deleted volume may consume system resources roughly in proportion to the size of the volume, potentially degrading system input/output (“I/O”) performance. Moreover, because the storage space previously allocated to the deleted volume cannot be reused until it has been reclaimed, many conventional thin-provisioning systems attempt to reclaim this storage space synchronously (i.e., concurrently or simultaneously) with respect to deletion of the volume, which may needlessly increase the amount of time required to delete a volume from a thin-provisioned system. In addition, immediate or synchronous reclamation of such storage space may prevent a user from restoring a deleted volume in the case of accidental deletion.